kinkontapfandomcom-20200214-history
Kink On Tap 58
Panel *Maymay (@maymaym) **maybemaimed.com *Emma (@helio_girl) **FollowsTheSun.com *Reid Mihalko (@ReidAboutSex) **ReidAboutSex.com *Audacia Ray (@AudaciaRay) **WakingVixen.com Topics *Craigslist faces new wave of political attacks | Politics and Law - CNet News *Law.com - N.Y. Records May Help to Answer the Question: When Is Bondage Prostitution? *AMERICABlog Gay: BREAKING: Judge rules DADT is unconstitutional *Tea Party Candidate Against Masturbation? | Alternet *Instant Censorship, Google Style | Sex In The Public Square *The smart Dutch take on teen sex - Broadsheet | Salon.com *Emotional Skills Help Men Live Longer *Abstinence program partners Chinese officials with U.S. evangelicals *Zurich ponders use of 'sex boxes' to control prostitution | Swisster Notable quotes * "Witty remark." ** Panelist @ MP3 timecode External references *5 Things You Need to Know About The Craigslist Adult Services Censor *Naked on the Internet ** Audacia Ray's book. *Sex Trafficking Definitions & Disinformationists *Anti-trafficking poster objectifies victims: Sheepshead Bay, New York *SPOTLIGHT: Lifting the lid on ‘Project Acumen’ *Hypocritical Legal Crusade Against Craigslist Will Not Solve Violence Against Sex Trafficking Victims *Craigslist foes praise removal of 'adult services' *How Censoring Craigslist Helps Pimps, Child Traffickers and Other Abusive Scumbags *Prostitution This house believes that prostitution should be legal. *Kink On Tap Community Feed Chat room quotes *The Sex Box reminds me of the enclosures the Boston Police set up outside the Democratic Convention to contain the protestors. rumiboy @ 23:59:41 UTC *Like Xerox is a haven for copyright violation. Seriously, the pressure is false on it's ideological face IMO. ALowlyApprentice @ 00:07:24 UTC *Selling services is a way of life... sex is one of many types of services, not the least "bad" and definitely very popular... Better get cooperation than opposition... talion @ 00:10:12 UTC *The definitions are important only because defs lay the ground for social standards... otherwise they are boring, as everyone knows the difference between the "good" aspects and the "Bad" aspects of this subject. Bottom line for me. craigslist must remain un-censored. talion @ 00:16:32 UTC *Keeping craigslist un-censored will HELP keep the "bad" aspects in check - Censoring craigslist and such will ENCOURAGE the "Bad" aspects. talion @ 00:18:07 UTC *But the negs can't exert control if they focus on family strife/abuse and social isolation. So they have to go to trafficking. ALowlyApprentice @ 00:20:18 UTC *The current outcry about craigslist is a direct response to recent events. In reality, craigslist is hardly a venue which is used to criminal activity, definitely in relation to any other ,non-craigslist-like, options. talion @ 00:22:37 UTC *Notice how the negs want to sat Nordic model instead of Swedish. So they can lend an air of larger acceptance to that model of criminalization. ALowlyApprentice @ 00:26:57 UTC *I'm a bit irked, because some of the sex pozzes who were writing about "Critical Masculinities" were gushing about these same "pro-feminist men's" groups not long after they were being critical of them for their stance on sex workers. Iamcuriousblue @ 00:31:06 UTC *What about Village Voice Media? Between Backpages.com and their alt-weekly papers throughout the country, they probably are the largest single adult services advertiser. Iamcuriousblue @ 00:35:03 UTC *I read an article about porn in Iraq the other day, and commenters said, "There's no sign of freedom, but plenty of porn" and I said "the porn is the evidence of the freedom, the first thing a free person wants to do is look at someone naked." FeministWhore @ 00:36:49 UTC *On the other hand there is some blessing in this shift because other ways to express this social/economic/political need for free access to distribute anything including sex services... talion @ 00:37:13 UTC *Social engineering through selective enforcement of the law I tell ya, selective enforcement. ALowlyApprentice @ 00:47:25 UTC *If they criminalize an "exchange of things of value" with someone who is "not your spouse", what does that do to contract and civil unions between same-sex partners? FeministWhore @ 00:49:34 UTC *The nuclear family is an easily controlled unit, that's why they love it so much. That's why they argue so vehemently against alternative relationships. FeministWhore @ 00:52:08 UTC *Because 2 parents will work VERY hard, and make LITTLE trouble because they worry who will care for their offspring if they die... FeministWhore @ 00:52:45 UTC *The mental discordance between libertarian leanings of the right and sexual conservatism of religion is mind blowing. ALowlyApprentice @ 00:53:19 UTC *Most legal change in sex laws happen in the courts. Like the Lawrence vs Texas sodomy case. Because politicians won't come out in favor of any kind of sex. Lolita @ 00:55:17 UTC *Education and activism go hand in hand. truman61658 @ 00:56:14 UTC *If the feds recognize equality somewhere, we have footing to go elsewhere...including but not limited to marriage. I think this leverages the needs generated by war. LeelaSinha @ 01:03:54 UTC *What the church teaches: "tradition has always declared that "homosexual acts are intrinsically disordered."142 They are contrary to the natural law. They close the sexual act to the gift of life. They do not proceed from a genuine affective and sexual complementarity. Under no circumstances can they be approved. rumiboy @ 01:07:33 UTC *Queer women's community does a lot of gender role examination, too. We end up dismantling it...often so we can reassemble it to suit us. :) LeelaSinha @ 01:33:38 UTC *Don't fuck around because it will be the only kid you will ever have. Tengrain @ 01:41:06 UTC *"Provincial leaders told Dobson during their visit that they admired his strong stances on everything - marriage, parenting, gender issues, the sanctity of life. The only thing they disagreed with was evangelism, according to Go, the Focus on the Family official, who served as translator." Iamcuriousblue @ 01:41:35 UTC *Sexuality need not be synonymous with reproduction!!! for god's sake, how can this come about? talion @ 01:46:05 UTC *"The American Academy of Pediatrics has identified the sexual behaviors of American adolescents as a "major public health problem",8 and "earlier sexual initiation is associated with negative health outcomes."9" ((Wikipedia)). vlad43210 @ 01:47:12 UTC *Education needs to make an absolute distinction between SEX ; FAMILY ; REPRODUCTION. talion @ 01:48:24 UTC Additional links *Seized: Inside the Brutal World of America's Kidnapping Capital *Catechism of the Catholic Church ARTICLE 6 THE SIXTH COMMANDMENT *Adolescent sexuality in the United States *The Red Umbrella Project *Poly Living Conferences *Sacred Sex Roundup